


(Drunk) In Love

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because Isak's Wasted, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, based off Tumblr post, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: Isak falls in love at first sight.Too bad he's drunk off his ass when it happens.Translated into Russian:HERETranslated into Chinese:HERE





	(Drunk) In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and like, choose if you want to read this. I'm tired of getting rude comments from people who could just have _not_ clicked on the story. So if you're already composing your angry comment in your head, maybe just press the back button, okay? Thanks xX
> 
> Oh, there's this one line referencing daddy kink if you're sensitive to that shit.

Isak knows he's wasted, right? Like he knows it. And he knows it's bad and he probably shouldn't be this wasted because he isn't... usually. Like, he doesn't drink usually because that's not something he does. For some reason. It's not one he can recall right now but does seem super important in that same vague sense that everything else is vague...

Vague like the people dancing and drinking and stuff and this whole party is vague and everything else except for this guy. The one leaning against the wall next to Isak. This guy isn't vague. He's like in fucking HD or something. Or Ultra HD. _Whoah._ Isak smiles at him and says, "Hello." 

The guy similes back immediately. It's really pretty. So is he. _Sooooo_ pretty Isak wants to die. Or hug him. Or maybe suck his dick for him. Gosh. Is that a thing that can happen? "Can I?" Isak asks him. Because it's polite to ask and get permission before hugging someone. 

"Hmm?" The guy leans in a little bit closer and he just smells amazing to Isak. He smells so nice and it makes Isak want to hug him even more. He doesn't know why it feels like he can just...wrap himself around this guy and stay with him forever. Isak's getting tired of calling him the guy in his head when he's probably Isak's soulmate. 

"I'm Isak," he says, "What's your name?"

"Oh, we're doing _this_ now?"

"Yeah," Isak says, "We can do literally anything you want. I mean that," he nods his head. "You're the prettiest person I've ever seen. What's your name again?"

"Even," the guy says, giving a cute little giggle. Oh. He's drunk too. 

"You're drunk too, Even."

"I am," Even gives him an indulgent smile, "...but not as much as you, baby."

 _Baby._ The man of Isak's dreams called him baby. _Is this the real life?_

"Can I hug you?" Isak asks, trying not to blush. Instead of answering him, Even just opens his arms for Isak to step into them. He fits perfectly in this tall dude's embrace. Isak sighs and tilts his head up, hoping for a kiss.

Tonight is literally his lucky night because he gets one. It's a nice kiss (more than nice, the best kiss Isak can ever remember having) but it's not _enough_ so Isak deepens it, opening his mouth up and sneaking his tongue along Even's bottom lip. Even moans against his lips, licking into Isak's mouth and this is perfect. This is everything. Isak's falling in love. 

He's also really horny.

"Can we fuck?" He asks Even, his words falling against his mouth as he bucks his hips against the taller man's. Even's dick is hard against him so Isak thinks he's in with a shot.

"We're um-- " Even's words break off on a moan as Isak grinds against him again. "Yeah, we can leave I guess."

"No," Isak shakes his head. "I wanna fuck _now,"_ he pouts, fingers curling into the love of his life's perfect hair. 

"Shit, Isak, you're killing me. Jonas is gonna kill us if we fuck in his room."

Even knows Jonas? That's convenient. Isak won't need to introduce his best friend to his future husband then. 

"Come on," Isak urges, begs really. He doesn't know how he's so sure the next words out of his mouth will get him what he wants but he says them anyway, "Want to feel you inside me, Daddy, please..."

Even goes rigid against him. Well. Most of him. Isak feels his dick twitch against his hip. He smirks up at Even.

_Gotcha._

***

Isak wakes up with a full bladder and a massive headache and the urge to vomit out his intestines. He opens his eyes and looks around and sees he's in Jonas' room, on his friend's ratty ass couch. He gets up as fast as he can, making note of the unfamiliar sweat pants and t-shirt he's wearing and makes a break for the bathroom. 

After he's thrown up, pissed and then thrown up again, he heads to the basin. Isak washes his hands, rinses his mouth and looks into the mirror. He looks like a fucking mess and he feels like it too. It's not just his head that hurts but his whole body and _oh shit_ a particular part of his body hurts as well. In a very specific way. Shit. He got fucked. Like. Last night. Isak got fucked last night and that's--

Fuck, that's bad. That's not just...

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Isak can't have...

But he. 

He did. 

Shit, this isn't happening.

He's crying before he knows it, falling down onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor. He can't remember any of it. Or at least not everything. He remembers the (ridiculously) hot guy who's face he can't even recall right now and feeling like everything made sense and was perfect and being so fucking turned on and coming so hard he might have blacked out. Or maybe that was just because he was drunk. Not that it's an excuse. Its not. There's no excuse for what Isak did.

There's none because he betrayed the person he loves most in the whole world. The person he would fucking die for and the only person who's touch he thought he'd ever want on him. Isak pulls his knees up to his chest and hides his face and sobs. That's how his fiancee finds him minutes later. 

"Baby? Isak, what's happening? What's wrong?"

Isak's confused. And scared but mostly confused because he doesn't understand why he's here, what he's doing in Jonas' bathroom when he's supposed to be at his parents for the week. He's only supposed to come back tonight. But he is. He is here and Isak loves him so much and he's sorry. He's so fucking sorry. Oh God.

"Baby, what are you-- you're scaring me, Isak. What are you sorry for?"

"I had sex with someone last night!" He cries. "I was drunk, really drunk and I know that's no excuse and I'm so sorry-- I understand if you wanna leave me and not marry me. I don't know how this happened, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he hides his face in his hands, unable to look at the shock and confusion on his love's face. Isak hears a chocked off sound and he shuts his eyes even tighter, doesn't want to see Even's tears-- except.

Except Even isn't crying. 

Even is--

Even's laughing. Hard.

Even is laughing his ass off, and Isak takes his hands away and it's-- completely outrageous. Even's turning red from how much he's wheezing and Isak's mad. He's fucking angry. 

"What the fuck?! This isn't funny, Even!" Isak broke his trusts and ruined everything. How could Even laugh about something like that.

"I don't know how this happened," Isak whimpers.

Even chills out then, he's still sort of chuckling, his eyes filled with mirth but softening by the second. He probably thinks Isak's joking. Oh God. Isak feels his bottom lip start to tremble again. 

"It didn't happen," Even says, and then he takes Isak's hands in his. "Oh, you poor thing," he says, and kisses Isak's wet cheeks. "I didn't know you were that far gone, my love. I'm sorry."

"What?" Isak asks. 

"You'd never cheat on me," Even says, voice 100% sure and it just makes Isak want to cry even harder because he did. Does Even not understand, he--

"No," Even laughs again, "I came back early and came over. You were drinking because I wasn't here so you could let loose without feeling guilty and I don't know-- I had a few as well, probably shouldn't have but..." Even shrugs.

"And then you hit on me," he says, "I mean, I didn't know it at the time but you must have thought I was hot and came on to me and then you asked me to take you to bed. So I did."

Oh. 

_Oh._

"Even," Isak says, Jesus. "I...I forgot you," Isak says, "I'm sorry, I forgot I knew you and was, like, engaged to you."

Even laughs again, "God, baby, what did you even drink last night?"

"Can't remember," Isak says, and after a moment, "So I really didn't cheat on you?"

"No baby," Even smiles. 

"Okay," Isak exhales, "Oh, wow. Okay," 

He crawls into Even's lap, uncaring that they're on the cold floor. He wraps his arms around Even's neck and breathes in his scent, familiar now as it was last night when he was fucked out of his mind. He buries a wet laugh in Even's neck. 

"I don't really remember a lot but I think the sex was pretty hot though," he tells Even.

"Yeah?"

"Hmm," Isak hums, "I also remember that I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you."

"Is that so?" Even asks, still sounding amused.

"Yeah," Isak tells him, hugging his fiancee closer. "Of course I did."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mimi_fics)
> 
> <3


End file.
